Love Letters
by poisongirl4
Summary: Randy is lonely overseas, but Cody has an idea to take him mind off it. SLASH. Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes. m/m sex.


_Do not open this until you're alone! I mean it Randy...I know what you're like. Don't ruin this surprise...you'll like it, I promise ;D_

Randy read the scribbly text for the millionth time that day. He had been saying goodbye to Cody the day before when he pressed a small letter into hand, making him promise not to read it until he was totally alone. Stuff like that really got to Randy and Cody knew this, he knew full well that it would be hell for Randy not to tear it open as soon as he got in the car and in a way that was half the fun, Randy knew how much Cody liked to play with him, it was one of the things that made Randy love him so much. The glint in Cody's icy eyes was more than enough to make him promise however, there was definitely something in those azure pools that made him think it would be worth the wait and frustration.

He had been pawing at the letter for a full twenty four hours now, rolling it around in his hands on the long plane journey, trying to see through the thin envelope when he was on the bus to the hotel. Randy hated these overseas tours, it had nothing to do with the new countries or the different fans, he just hated being so far away from Cody for so long, something that he was finding harder and harder to deal with the more popular Cody became. It wasn't that he was jealous so much, he had everything he could wish for on Raw, but as he watched his boy grow and blossom into the main eventer he always knew he could be it worried him, it worried him who's preying eyes were watching him and most of all it worried him that one day Cody would be done with him, moving on to someone younger and prettier. These thoughts were always magnified when he was overseas, always wondering what Cody was up too and who with.

Of course Cody always reassured him, always made him see that he was the only one and he loved him for it, but when he was overseas he found it very hard to drown out the self loathing voices rattling round in his head telling him different, telling him he wasn't good enough for someone as special as Cody.

Opening the window Randy flopped down on his huge bed, grateful for the slight breeze that filtered through the thin lace curtain. He was hot and tired but instantly his mind wandered to the letter sill stored safely in his jeans pocket. Grabbing a cig and lighting it, Randy lay back against the soft hotel pillows. Taking a deep draw he pulled the letter from his jeans, it was a little dog eared and grubby, but completely in tacked, he had kept his promise to Cody and had saved it for when he was completely alone. Rolling it round in his hands he wondered what was written inside, what Cody had felt so important that he needed to write it down for when Randy was away. Finishing his cigarette Randy decided it was time to find out and carefully began pealing open the small envelope.

Inside he found one sheet of writing paper, filled with the same messy scribble he knew so well. Lying back on the plush pillows he got comfortable as he began to read.

_Randy_  
><em>You better not be reading this on the plane! If you are then I'm holding out on you for a week when you get back! Who am I kidding? You know I could never hold out of you ;D<em>  
><em>Anyway, I hope the flight was ok, I know how much you hate those foreign immigration lines...just try and stay calm ok? Lol...you don't need to hear that though, I'm sure you'll be fine baby.<em>

_I miss you Randy. I guess you've probably been away a day now and I miss you from the second you leave the door. I can't help but think about what you're doing, who you're with, wishing I was there too. I think about everything Randy, what you're wearing, weather you've shaved this morning or not...I hope you haven't, you know how much I love you with a little scruff even if you don't._

_But most of all I think about you, naked. I think about your strong arms around me, holding me down as you stretch me open with every deep thrust...I think about you like this and I touch myself._

Randy slammed the letter down, panting slightly. He couldn't believe what he was reading, of course he loved to talk dirty, always telling Cody exactly what he was going to do to him during sex and at other times when he really shouldn't. But he was used to seeing that adorable blush creep up Cody's cheeks, giggling as his tongue tied boy tried to think of some witty retort. Only in the fits of passion would Cody ever talk dirty back, when he did though it was really something special. Hearing that slight southern twang all deep and lispy, just thinking about it sent waves of pleasure straight to his cock.

This was something new though, seeing the words written down on the page, hearing them in his head in Cody's voice. He pressed the palm of his hand over his crotch as he felt himself harden at the thought of what might be to come in the letter, he could feel himself pulsing to life, his cock thickening at the very thought as he picked the letter up and continued reading.

_I'm naked right now Randy...I have no idea what city I'm in, but I'm on my bed totally naked and I'm thinking about you as I write this._  
><em>I'm so hard baby, you have no idea! I can feel myself pulsating and I haven't even touched yet, just the thought of you, the weight of you on top of me, the smell of your skin so close to mine, its more than enough to get me dripping in minutes.<em>

_I can almost feel your fingers on me, ghosting over my skin just the way you know I like, your lips on my neck nipping me, I'm a wreck just thinking about it Randy. My cock's so damn hard, resting on my abs almost touching my belly button just the way you like, I wish you were here to play with me, pulling my cock back as slapping it off my abs until I'm begging you to suck me!_

_Fuck Randy...I need to touch myself._

Randy jumped off the bed, the pressure in his jeans suddenly more than he could take. The thought of his boy like that, thinking of him like that and touching himself in all the ways Randy loved to watch was almost too much. Having it all written down in front of him was almost as good as seeing it in the flesh and he couldn't believe how he was reacting to Cody's written words. He quickly stripped down, pulling all his clothes off in a messy and uncoordinated way, flinging them across the room as he tried to get back to the letter as quickly as he could. Lying back down on the bed, he scooted up to rest his back and head on the pillows before finally taking a hold of his solid cock and giving it a few sharp tugs, sighing at the wonderful friction.

Randy groaned as he melted into the bed, his fist wrapped tightly around his thick shaft, his thumb teasing the slit as he coaxed out a little bead of precum, spreading it across his fingers and over his tip as he thought about Cody's words. He really did love it when Cody was that hard, there was something totally awe inspiring about how huge Cody was and it was all for him. He adored making Cody light headed with lust, teasing him until his massive cock was throbbing against his own tummy and he was begging Randy to touch him. Randy loved how responsive Cody's body was to him, it never cessed to amazing him how much precum he could have dripping into Cody's own belly button within minutes of getting him naked.

Slapping his cock off his tummy a couple of times Randy let go of his throbbing cock, groaning in frustration as he picked the letter back up, desperate to see what Cody would do next.

_I have to touch myself Randy, I need it now, I can't hold out anymore, the thought of you is too much...I'm so hard it hurts and it's all for you._  
><em>fuck Randy...it feels so good, I'm wrapping my hand around my shaft and it feels so good...I'm squeezing just like you do, covering my hand in juice and slicking it down, fucking my own fist as I think about you. It's not the same though, my hand just doesn't feel right anymore. It doesn't feel as good as you baby, nothing feels as good as you when you wrap that huge hand around me and jack me to oblivion. You know just how to touch me, jacking me fast, tugging on my balls, making it hurt just how I like.<em>

_Shit, I'm whispering your name Randy, there's no one here and I'm whispering your name into the air over and over again as I wish it was you touching me, jacking my slick cock hard, twisting your fist around my tip over and over._

_I'm sucking on my fingers Randy, the way you make me do to you. Rolling them around in my mouth getting them nice and wet for you. I know how much you like to prep me Randy, keeping me on edge for as long as you can before you totally blow my mind, you know I'm all yours._

_My fingers are at my hole now, I'm still jacking myself slowly with the other hand, spreading my juice down and over my balls, you know how wet you get my baby._  
><em>I'm pushing my fingers in Randy, both at once, I just need to make it feel like you...your huge fingers inside me, stretching me as a writhe for you. You're so huge, make me feel like your ripping me apart and I love it so much. Crooking your finger up and pressing my spot dead on, you know my body better than I do myself and it drives me wild!<em>

_I'm quick though Randy, I don't want to stretch myself too much, I know how you love to stretch me for hours and believe me baby I love that too, but tonight is different...I want tonight to hurt, I want it to be all about you even though you're not here. I wonder what you're doing right now? Are you touching yourself as you think of me like this, you're thousands of miles away, but you're still the only one for me baby, need you so bad._

_I've got one of our toys Randy, your favourite! The big flesh coloured one with the veins...you know it's my favourite too ;D_  
><em>I'm going to take it tonight with very little prep, I want it to feel like you baby. It won't be right though, it won't ever be as good as you...fuck Randy I adore the feeling of you inside me, the way you stretch me to breaking point as you fuck me hard and deep, your huge cock pulsating...I love to feel you throb just before you cum, then the hot wetness inside me as I feel you coat my walls with your sticky hot love.<em>

Randy slammed the letter down taking his cock in both hands, one squeezing round the base as he jacked himself hard with the other. He's neglected cock pulsing and throbbing as he spread the plentiful precum down his shaft. He was so close to the edge and he had barely even touched himself, the thought of his boy so wonton for him, you needy was enough to get him panting and desperate to get off. Arching off the bed Randy pulled harshly on his balls, stretching them down as he gripped the base of his cock. That was one of the things Cody did to him, one of his favourite things, his boy had always known how to touch him from their very first time, he realised just what it was that he needed and was more than willing to give it to him every single time no matter how rough or kinky it might seem. Cody may look innocent to others, but Randy knew from years of practice that it was in fact the very opposite, Cody loved it just as hard and depraved as he did, maybe more sometimes and as he lay there tugging on himself he wished for nothing more that to be the person hurting Cody tonight, hurting him like he wanted to be hurt.

Sliding his blunt nails up his chest, Randy scratched at the glistening flesh, the heat in the room and the smoking words from Cody's letter causing a thin layer of sweat over his whole body, goose pimples dancing across his skin as his nails dug in. Grabbing a nipple he pulled it into a hard nub, nipping hard, rubbing his thumb over it and tugging just enough to hurt as he fucked his throbbing cock into his tight fist. He wanted to fuck Cody with that dildo, wanted to push it into his tight entrance making Cody scream in pain as he was stretched roughly.

Sucking on his fingers Randy trailed them down his chest, marvelling as the skin cooled in their wake. Pulling his cock and balls out the way Randy slowly pushed his fingers down between his thighs, just teasing at his hole, gently pressing his finger tips in before circling round, his balls tightening as he imagined Cody's long delicate fingers doing this for him, no one touched him the way Cody did.

Feeling that all too familiar tug in his belly Randy pulled his fingers back, he needed to know what Cody was doing, need to read what his boy had in store for him next before he went too far and blew his load all over himself there and them. Taking a few deep breaths to calm him down, Randy picked up the letter again

_I've got our dildo now baby, I'm licking it, sticking it in my mouth and getting it nice and wet...it's going to hurt so bad baby, I'm so excited...I wish it was you though, I wish it was you ramming into me. I know I'm the only one who can calm you, you can subdue you when things get too much...I love it when you use me like that._  
><em>I'm pushing it in now Randy, I can feel it stretching me so hard, fuck it hurts so bad Randy...feels like I'm being ripped in two, I wish it was you forcing this huge cock into me, making me yell your name as I shudder with pain all for you.i_

_Reading that last part was too much, Randy grabbed the base of his cock terrified he was going to cum before the end of this sordid little fairytale. Panting he tried to calm himself, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to see Cody, to ring him, anything, just some contact to let him know just what he did to him, how vehemently he effected him. Grabbing the letter tight in his hand Randy tried his every best to focus on the words, his body wracked with the spasms of an orgasm he wasn't ready to give in too._

_I I'm fucking myself so hard on this dildo Randy, it feels so good I don't know how much I can take...I wish it was you baby, I wish it was you fucking me deep and jacking me hard, bringing me off before you spill deep inside me._  
><em>Oh fuck Randy thinking of you cuming inside me is too much, I'm done, I can't take it anymore, I'm coming all over myself Randy and I'm screaming out your name and I just can't wait to have you back here with me...fuck baby...<em>  
><em>that was so damn good.<em>

_Love C"_

And that was it, the thought of Cody screaming out his name as he came all over himself was just too much, he could almost feel Cody's tight walls constrict around his pulsating shaft as he jack hammered into his boys pliant body. His whole body tensed as the wave began at his toes and washed over the whole of his body, wracking it with spasm after spasm as he jacked his solid cock once, twice, screaming out Cody's name as he finally let go. Stream after stream of hot cum splashing down onto his chest and abs. Randy lay panting, sweaty and totally spent, trying to catch his breath as the last of the aftershocks exploded inside him making him twitch and tense. Milking the last of his load from his rapidly softening cock Randy brought his hand up to his lips, sucking at his own release as he basked in his afterglow, promising to himself that next time Cody was overseas without him he would return the gesture and write him something special.


End file.
